First Full Moon Experience!
by LycoX
Summary: Its Miguel McCall's first Full Moon and he's nervous about it. But thankfully for him, he's got his dad to help him out!


**First Full**

 **Moon Experience!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here! Though the idea for this was sent my way by the awesome Izi Wilson! And is something of a future fic set after my 'Scott's Moment With Malia' fic over on AO3. Now, let's get it on!**

* * *

Miguel McCall, son of Scott and Malia McCall-Yukimura after one hook up too many that resulted in the cliché of feelings actually developing. Leading to his being conceived during a rather emotional moment between the two after a chat between the two about their feelings. Something Stiles when he finally found out about 4 years after they had started doing things with one another, felt rather betrayed over but had been told to stuff it since he had done her so wrong and really didn't give a crap what he thought. Resulting in limited chit chat between the two of them and Stiles and Lydia. Which was fine with them as they had other more important things to worry about. Like each other and then later the fact Malia was pregnant with Scott's kid! Followed by Kira's return and none of them having a single clue about how to handle the whole thing properly cause certain feelings and the like were still around! At least until Malia came up with the brilliant idea of just sharing Scott. Said idea being one that the Alpha didn't think Kira would go for but was rather surprised by her actually going along with. Not to mention another surprise or two later on in their oddball relationship between herself and Malia!

Which certainly gave young Miguel quite the interesting experience growing up! His name being something Scott still swore on to this day that he had no idea Stiles had used as a cover name for Derek. Who had grumbled darkly about the kid's name, thus, how Scott had learned of the whole thing. Both Braeden and Cora greatly enjoyed learning why he hated the name so much and even used it on him from time to time. Claiming that Scott had named his son after the original Miguel in his honor. Leading to the kid to think for years that Derek's name was actually Miguel much to his chagrin! One of the odd things about young Miguel's conception and birth was the fact he never took any of Malia's power. Making Deaton and others think that perhaps Scott's True Alphaness had prevented it from happening. And aside from some pointed ears the kid had upon entering the world, he never showed anything else. Which was a common thing among born Weres until the lovely thing known as Puberty hit. And it hit wonderfully for the kid at the lovely age of 11 for that matter. And with it, his access to his Wolf side being awakened. Something that had freaked the Hell out of him a great deal for that matter until his trio of parents had been able to calm him down.

And while Malia loved her son with everything she had, she had very little patience for teaching anyone. Kira couldn't do it due to being pregnant and sending out unintended electrical shocks. Leaving the honor of teaching Miguel how to control his new abilities to Scott. Who certainly didn't mind it one bit! Especially since it would allow the two to bond even more. It should also be noted that around this time, things with Stiles and Lydia were on somewhat decent terms after the two had made quite a few apologies. Though Stiles still had an issue or two over Scott and Malia's relationship but largely kept his views to himself. And on the day of young Miguel's first Full Moon, the youngster was a bit anxious and foul tempered thanks to the effects it was having on him. Satomi Ito's Mantra wasn't even really doing him any good either for that matter but thankfully he hadn't caused any issues that would get him in trouble. "I can't wait for this crap to be over with." Grumbled the boy sourly with his bottom lip outward while in the kitchen with his moms.

"You and us both, kiddo." Malia said and giving him a hug.

And earning herself a growl for it but not minding it too much. Kira let out a put upon sigh. "I'd join the moment but I don't want to shock either of you."

"You can hug us as much as you want when the baby comes." Promised Miguel with another grumble.

"Don't grumble to your mother." Chided Malia as she sat near him.

He glowered at her but she just glowered right back. "Sorry sweetheart, but you're not gonna outglower your mother today." Kira said with a fond smile on her lips.

As her wife was the Queen of Glowering! Miguel only huffed but said nothing. "Puberty, teen hormones, and Werewolf stuff, gotta love it." Malia said a bit sarcastically.

"Mmm, definitely." Agreed Kira as she hugged her wife from behind and kissed on her the cheek.

Completely forgetting about the unintentional electric shocks in the process! "OW! KIRA!"

She winced and apologized profusely as Miguel just snickered over the scene. Earning himself a glare from Momma Mal in return. A little while later saw the young man and his dad out in the woods as the Full Moon filled the sky above the two. His nerves completely shot as he grew even more fearful. "Hey, don't be afraid, okay? Its gonna be just fine, I promise." Soothed Scott as he placed a hand on his son's shoulder.

"I'm gonna be here with you through it all."

"I… I know, dad. Its… Its just scary as Hell for me."

Scott pulled his son close to him. "I know, son, I know. Believe me I know. But unlike me with my first, you aren't alone and trying to deny anything while freaked out of your mind when it becomes all too real." Continued Scott in a gentle and loving tone towards his son.

Miguel let out a deep but shuddery breath. He then let out a groan as the Full Moon's power began to take hold of him. Prompting Scott to back up a bit to give his son space as he fell to his knees. "Augh! It hurts!" Hissed the boy painfully as tears came down his face.

Scott knelt near him with his heart clenching tightly for his son's pain. Wishing like Hell he hadn't been a born Wolf. "I know, son, I know… First time always hurts but you can't fight it. Let it happen, no resisting it. Okay?"

"O-OKAAARGH!" Yelled the boy as he put his hands on the ground and dug into it as his nails became claws.

And he could feel his ears changing as his face did the same and fangs grew within his mouth. Shifting without the Full Moon was one thing. But this? This hurt so much and it sucked really hard! Miguel then threw his head back with his arms going wide as Scott quickly moved back to avoid being hit. The young boy's eyes glowing a bright, vibrant gold as he looked up at the Full Moon filled dark sky as the Shift finished. "ARROOOOOOOO!" Howled Miguel.

Sounding a bit like his father in that regard too! His mothers and everyone else in the Pack felt a mix of pride and sadness once they heard the howl. Knowing it meant Miguel had went through his first Full Moon and feeling proud of him yet sad that he had to experience something like that at such a young age. Miguel then took off into the woods before Scott could really stop him. But he wasn't necessarily worried thanks to getting Chris to lay out a series of transmitters to keep him contained in one area. But he still wanted to be as close by as possible just in case something happened. Father and son ran through the large transmitter enclosed area of the woods for several hours in their Shifted forms. Enjoying being in the woods even with a few occasions when he had to deal with his son's aggressiveness. Refusing to do an Alpha Howl on him as Scott didn't want to have to do that to his own son. But knowing he may have too if push came to shove. Thankfully, it wouldn't need to happen as eventually, Miguel would tire himself out and fall asleep in his dad's arms.

Who'd blow out a breath, relieved it was over with and not looking forward to next month at all. Scott carried his son all the way home and to his bed. Where his mothers would smile and leave kisses on their baby's cheeks without any electrical shocks thankfully happening. "To his first Full Moon." Kira said softly as she stared down at their son lovingly.

"And the Full Moons to come." Added in Malia with her arms around her wife and husband.

Feeling proud and not at all caring about the tears coming down her face. "We love you, Miguel. And we'll always be here for you." Finished Scott strongly.

The trio would make their leave from their son's room shortly after that for their own. Tightly embracing the other and weathering the fun of Kira's unintentional electric shocks thanks to her pregnancy as they did so. Each of them feeling very strong about the night's events that had happened.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Izi, I hope you enjoyed this! And to whoever else read this, I hope you too enjoyed! And if you haven't yet, please vote in my poll! R and R!**


End file.
